Power Rangers: Elite
by UnionJack11
Summary: For jobs that requite a special touch and need to be kept under the radar, you need to call in the Elite.


Power Rangers: Elite

For missions that require special talents and the need to stay out of the public eye, the SPD commissioned a brutal test that would create a hidden team whose names are never permitted to be spoken in public. If captured all links would be severed and no rescue team would come, this team was only known as E.

Chapter One: A New Team

The sun was shining and B-Squad had just finished a successful mission. They were now looking to enjoy some rest and relaxation before their call out. As they made their way up to command central, they were passed by injuries recruits, heavily bandaged and in some cases being stretched out. As they wondered what was going on, a huge explosion rocked the building, drawing their guns they raced into the smoke filled room to see what had happened.

As the smoke started to clear they saw the figures of Sky and Kat slowly walk out of a room they had never seen before. As the doors closed, the smoke finally cleared and the three rangers were eager to have their questions answered.

"Welcome back?" Sky welcomed as he walked past the rangers.  
>"What just happened?" Bridge asked eager to find out."<br>"Just another of Kat's experiments gone wrong." Sky lied as this was to remain secret until ready.

The rangers knew he was lying but didn't press on further instead headed off to the canteen leaving Sky and Kat to head off to where all the injured recruits were coming from.

Elite Training Chamber

Project Elite was in full swing and unlike a normal training simulation, there was no rules and the only way to leave was through injury. The five men left standing would be become Team Elite and carry out covert missions in secret and without the knowledge of B Squad.

"How many left?"

"Ten but at the rate Luke is going, we should have our team in five minutes."

As soon as Kat had finished her sentence it went down to nine as Luke through an opponent out of a window and into a car before a blast from somewhere up high. The blast had come from Alexandra knight who had hit her target from quite a distance but now her ears were picking up the faint sound of footsteps silently making their way up the stairway behind her. Silently waiting for the door to open, she readied her gun ready to strike. Instead of striking she had to quickly dodge as the would be attacker came crashing through the door from a point blank hit. Standing in the doorway was Alice King who had been stalking the attacker for quite a while and someone who Alexandra had not picked up. As they quickly pointed their guns at each other, a klaxon went and they knew they made the team.

Command Center

The five members of Elite Squad lined up in black trousers and plain black t-shirts as Sky looked at each of their reports from the test. He was impressed at what he had seen but knew that if this had been a normal test, they would have all failed spectacularly.

"While your methods are questionable they are non the less what this squad needs and each of you bring an unique talent to the team. After reading your reports, I have decided your roles."

"Luke Harris, your head on attacks and unflinching nature has been awarded with leadership of this team and the role of Elite Red, Sword master."

Luke nodded and smiled as he received a red jacket and dagger necklace.

"Cassandra Adams, you are quick to the draw and the fastest shooter on the field, for this you are awarded Elite Blue, Gunslinger."

Cassandra nodded as she received a blue jacket and gun necklace.

"Zack Campbell, while your accuracy with a small gun is somewhat questionable, I feel that the role of Elite Green is right up your street."

Zack looked confused before smiling and nodding as he received a green jacket and rifle necklace.

"Alice King, your stealth movements and predator tactics were flawless and so I believe you will fulfill your role as Elite Yellow to the maximum."

Alice just nodded emotionally as she received a yellow jacket a knife necklace.

"Finally Alexandra Knight, your keen eyesight and acute hearing was quite the spectacle and so I have assigned you as Elite White, Archer."

Alexandra smiled and nodded as she received a white jacket and a bow necklace.

"Now as you are aware, you are a team that officially does not exist outside of these walls so the rules normally set for B and C squad don't apply to you but I still expect you to be on best behavior should the public get involved. Now while I will inform B-squad of your existence, know that any line crossed and you will end up like A-squad. Do I make myself clear?"

The five rangers nodded and put on their new jackets and necklaces. They were now officially Elite Squad and ready for any mission that would come their way be it team or solo. As Sky dismissed them , they knew that this was only the beginning of what would be a grand adventure.


End file.
